I Love You
by AnimeBomb
Summary: Yaoi Lemon fanfic , no story plot just smut. First time writing a lemony fanfic, enjoy :


**Yaoi pairing! Straight to the sex. No story plot to it! Rated m for lemon smut smut smut smut! I want to know if this is any good, it's my first time writing a lemon fanfic, enjoy! I don't own kh**

* * *

><p>Axel grabbed Roxas by the waist and pulled him closer to him. He planted little kisses on the sides of Roxas's face. Axel's hands travelled up the younger boys top. His hands travelled up the soft skin till he reached Roxas's already hard nipples. Axel brushed his fingers gently over them, teasing each one.<p>

"A-Axel don't s-stop it feels good." Roxas mewled

Axel pressed his lips against Roxas's, he licked the younger boy's bottom lip gaining entry to the boy's mouth. Their tongues moved together, both of them wanted to be the dominant one. Roxas pulled back, panting for air.

"I win, you're mine now," Axel purred into Roxas's ear before he nibbled on the boy's earlobe.

Roxas let out a whimper. Axel noticed the buldge in Roxas's pants. He moved one of his hands down from Roxas's waist and started to undo the belt. Roxas's pants slid down his legs and left him in his boxers. Precum had already soaked through his boxers and had left wet patch. Axel's traced his fingers over the erection through the fabric, moving slowly up and down.

"Nnnnhhhh" Roxas moaned.

"Lets take this to the bed." Axel grinned a sexy smile.

Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel's waist. Grinding their hard erections against each other as they made their way to the bed. Axel positioned Roxas on the bed so they were face to face. Their legs tangled together. Axel's hot breath tickled Roxas's face. Axel kissed Roxas on the forehead before moving down to his perky lips.

Axel disposed of his top and pants so he was left in his boxers. Roxas ran his hand up and down Axel's beautiful pale body before pecking him on the lips.

"A-Axel stop the teasing and just fuck me," Roxas moaned in pleasure, he started to buck his hips against Axel wanting more friction.

"I like to take my time Roxie baby" he smirked

Axel left small kisses along Roxas's jaw line before leaving bite marks down his neck. The redhead trailed down the blondes tan body with his tongue. When he reached the boy's nipples he popped one in his mouth and started sucking and swirling it, while pinching and rubbing the other one.

Without hesitating the redhead removed the blondes boxers. He disposed off his own straight after. Axel took the boy's throbbing erection with his hand and started pumping.

"Axxel fasteer pleas-Nnnn" Axel stroked the tip of Roxas's hard cock, getting cum on his finger.

"I think we're ready," Axel licked the cum off his finger before opening the drawer by the side of the bed. He pulled out a tube of scented lube.

"I want to put it on you, Axel I love you."

"I love you too." The redhead leaned down and left a sweet kiss on his lover's lips before squeezing the gel onto Roxas's hand and throwing the tube on the floor.

He circled the top of Axel's member before sliding his hand gently all the way down and back up. The redhead threw his head back and let out a deep moan.

"I'm going to enter you now, tell me if I'm hurting you," he whispered into the blonde's ear.

Axel thrusted into Roxas's tight hole. Tears rolled down the boy's face, he had never had anything so big inside of him before. Axel kissed the tears away, the pain gradually turned to pleasure. Axel went faster with every thrust. Roxas's hands were fisted in the redhead's hair, his panting became quicker as his body rocked back and forth. They crashed their lips together, their kissing was passionate and needy. Roxas slid his hands down to Axel's back and digged his nails into the older boy, moaning in the kiss.

"Harder!" ordered Roxas. Axel did exactly as he was told. The thrusts grew deeper and deeper. Axel hit Roxas's sweet spot. "There again!" Axel let out another moan of pleasure before hitting Roxas's prostate.

"Ah-h-h AXEL!" the younger boy covered both his and the redhead's stomachs with his hot white sticky fluid. Not long after that had the redhead released his seed inside the boy. They both collapsed next to each other, panting heavily.

"We should do that again sometime," Roxas lovingly kissed Axel who returned the kiss.

"Oh Roxie," he said sweeping the hair out of Roxas's eyes. "That was only round one."

* * *

><p><strong>Omg finished! Well anyway I hope you enjoyed this, I don't mind any constructive criticism! Thanks for reading :D<strong>


End file.
